


Hawthorne is the right shade for you

by PetitePirate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Character, F/M, Patronus Charm (Harry Potter), Prisoner of War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitePirate/pseuds/PetitePirate
Summary: Malfoy backed out with his wand pointed at her. But what for ? Hermione was too weak to do anything anyway. When he touched the latch, he said : “You should be happy Granger. Finally a place where we treat you and blood traitors the same way”. And he slammed the door’s cell.Translation of "L'aubépine te va bien au teint"
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [L'aubépine te va bien au teint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533921) by [PetitePirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitePirate/pseuds/PetitePirate). 



> Quick note: English is not my mother-tongue ^^"
> 
> And also, this is my favourite Dramione fanfiction. I hope you'll like it as much as I do :)

A grunt could be heard in the moldy cell. Hermione turned around and said with a high-pitched voice : “Luna ? Is everything okay ?”

“Yes, Hermione”, the Ravenclaw said. “I’m just hungry. Prisoner’s food is really not substantial”.

Hermione felt grateful this basement was plunged into darkness. She couldn’t bear to see Luna’s emaciated face. Even she felt disgusted about herself whenever she touched her hollow cheeks, whose paleness was certainly hidden under layers of dirts.

If only her parents could see her ! If only Harry and Ron could see her ! But no: her parents were in Australia and Harry and Ron were certainly looking for her everywhere, oblivious to the fact that she was here, in the basement of Malfoy’s Manor.

“I’m so stupid”, she murmured for the nth time.

She couldn’t cry anymore, her body was too dehydrated to secrete tears.

“Still thinking about how they caught you ?” Luna asked.

Hermione didn’t answer. She had all the time she needed here to dwell on the past over and over again.

.

oOo

.

“Finally, a good meal !”

Harry was holding the bags and literally jumping with impatience, but Hermione was too busy counting the money she had left to listen. After counting on her fingers, she said: “Yes, I think I left the right amount”.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Hermione please ! We’re in the middle of a crisis, hunting down Horcruxs. We can afford to be bold.”

“No, we can’t !”, she protested, shaking her head in irritation. “If Snatchers – or worse ! – Death Eaters turn up here, Muggles will pay the price. And I really think we should have taken the Cloak of Invisibility. Imagine Voldemort finds us !

.

oOo

.

“I didn’t know there was a Taboo curse on his name”, Hermione lamented. “At least, Harry disapparated just in time…”

“Harry won’t come for you, will he ?” Luna murmured.

Hermione felt she was getting closer and shook her head. “I hope not. Coming here will kill him.”

Both of them heard footsteps coming downstairs and root on the spot.

“Which one, this time ?” Hermione whispered. “Pettigrew, Malfoy or Greyback ?”

Please don’t be Greyback, she hoped deep down. She hated the way the werewolf was leering at them.

Luna didn’t reply and Hermione felt she was collapsing.

“Luna ?” she called, trying to reach for her friend.

No answer.

“Luna ? Luna, please ! Answer me !” Hermione begged her in panic.

“Water…”, her friend pleaded.

A drawling voice broke the silence on the other side of the door.

“I’m opening the door. Step back or you’ll regret it”.

Hermione complied and took Luna at the back of the little cell to let in this Slytherin she went to school with for six years and who was now threatening them with his lit wand, where she could see his pale but determined face.

Obviously disgusted by what he was looking at, Malfoy slid a tray with the tip of his shoes towards them. It was nothing but this same thick gruel. Prisoner’s menu.

“We need water”, Hermione said to him. “Or I don’t know if we’ll survive any longer”.

Draco frowned and retorted : “No privileges for prisoners”.

“Please !” Hermione insisted, desperate. “Luna can barely be conscious.”.

But the heir of the Malfoys didn’t seem to have any mercy. He turned away and repeated: “No privileges for prisoners, no matter who”.

“But Luna…”

Malfoy backed out with his wand pointed at her. But what for ? Hermione was too weak to do anything anyway. When he touched the latch, he said : “You should be happy Granger. Finally a place where we treat you and blood traitors the same way”.

And he slammed the door’s cell.

.

oOo

.

Hermione was feeding Luna with the woodstick they were using as a spoon. “How are you feeling ?” she asked.

“Better”, Luna reassured her. “What day is it ?”

Good question. Hermione had no idea. The door opened once again. Peter Pettigrew this time. He pointed his wand at her when he realized they were close to the door and he forgot to signale his venue.

“Don’t move !”, he exclaimed.

He got closer to them and grabbed Hermione’s arm. She showed a weak resistance and clang on to Luna. “Where are you taking me ?” she squeaked.

“Come with me”, Wormtail retorted, pushing the tip of his wand in her chest.

His silver hand was squeezing Hermione’s arm so tightly she turned dizzy. She implored Luna: “No, please… I don’t want to ?”

Was she so weak she didn’t even realize she wasn’t resisting anymore, or screaming ? Did she pass out for a short time and couldn’t remember being dragged upstairs and thrown in front of four Death Eaters ?

The daylight coming from the big windows burned Hermione’s eyes and she quickly covered them. She felt Wormtail pulling her hair.

“Close the curtains”, Lucius ordered.

Narcissa complied with a flick of her wand. Hermione blinked.

“Make her stand up, Wormtail”.

Easier said than done. Hermione was not strong enough and all attempts to stand up failed. She could only sit. Lucius sneered.

The young Gryffindor was weak, starving and couldn’t even see properly. Slowly, she saw the perfectly shone shoes of her captor, the same as Draco’s, coming near her.

“I’m surprised Potter hadn’t moved heaven and earth to find you yet”, he noted with a sweet voice that couldn’t be good.

Hermione didn’t reply. She was relieved, actually. If Harry made the Horcruxs his priority, it would be a matter of time before Voldemort’s end and her release.

“And I presume, you still don’t wish to tell us where he’s hiding, right ?”

She looked up to him. The same silver eyes, the same hatred she saw in his son’s eyes. Hermione murmured: “So what ? You’re going to torture me again ?”.

Ever since she got here, the Cruciatus Curse had rained on her like a thousands knifes and she wondered how she was still sane and not like Neville’s parents right now.

Lucius sneered and turned away: “No”.

Hermione felt relieved, once again. But she didn’t let her guard down.

“If I’m being honest with you, Miss Granger, even the Dark Lord doesn’t know that you’re here. And although I did promise Greyback he could have you to himself…”

Hermione shivered.

“I decided another fate for you”.

He took something from Narcissa’s hand and showed it to Hermione. She realized his surprise it was her wand. Lucius was holding it between his thumb and forefinger.

“How valuable are you to Potter, Miss Granger ?”

Hermione looked down. What was he getting at ?

“Let’s see for ourselves, shall we ?”

He threw her wand in front of her. Hermione looked around and noted everyone pulled out their own wands and were pointing at her.

“I’d like to trade you for Potter”, Lucius revealed. “But before anything, I want him to know that you’re alive, of course. Send him a Patronus and tell him you want to meet him”.

Hermione couldn’t believe what he said. “Are you joking ?”, she said, without even trying to pick her wand. “I give no sign of life for days, weeks, and you think Harry will just listen to me ?”

Lucius’s jaw tightened. He didn’t like the tone Granger was using. “You’ll say you escaped, and that you want to find him”.

Hermione shouldn’t have done this. But she couldn’t control it.

It was the consequence of being the best wizard of her generation.

It was the consequence for looking and reviewing Harry and Ron’s homeworks.

It was the consequence for helping Neville Longbottom during potion class countless times : she raised her eyebrows with condescendance and everyone could see on her face how little she was thinking of Lucius’ brilliant plan.

The patriarch saw red. He couldn’t stand being humiliated in front of his family.

“ _Crucio_ !”

.

oOo

.

“…Mione…Hermione, please, wake up.”

“What happened ?” the Gyffindor murmured, without even bothering moving or opening her eyes.

What was the point anyway ? It was pitch dark and she didn’t want to waste what was left of her energy. The woodstick touched her lips, full of this gruel Malfoy brought them.

“Eat”, Luna encouraged her. “What did he want ?”

How could she talk so lightly, given the state they were in ? Hermione was envious of her courage. She forced herself to eat and told Luna everything.

“You’re lucky, then”, Luna said, “at least, they didn’t destroy your wand”.

There was an embarrassed silence. Luna’s wand had been destroyed the day she arrived. Hermione thought it would be the same for hers.

“I won’t do it”, she said. “I can’t distract Harry from his goal. He needs to fulfill the mission Dumbledore gave him.”

Luna didn’t try to find out about this mission. They stayed like this for a while until they heard screams above them.

Then, footsteps. Which one ? Pettigrew, Malfoy or Greyback ?

This time, it seemed like it was more than one person. Hermione and Luna didn’t move, even when they were ordered to move back. Malfoy and Pettigrew’s pale faces appeared. Luna lowered her gaze to avoid the light directed towards them.

Something was thrown in front of them. Hermione’s wand.

“You have ten seconds to decide, Granger”, Malfoy said as Pettigrew was ready to cast a spell. “Either you send a Patronus to Potter or you’ll regret it”.

Hermione glanced at her wand which seemed so dull under the pale light of the “ _Lumos_ ”.

“And don’t try to play games with me”, Malfoy warned her, the tip of his wand shaking lightly, contrasting with his determined look. “I won’t hesitate.”

But the prefect of Gyrffindor didn’t even move towards her wand. She looked up and her blank eyes stared at her captor. “I won’t do it”, she said.

“Clearly, you didn’t get enough of the Cruciatus Curse”, Draco noted. “ _Do it_ ”.

“I won’t”.

They gave each other a death stare until Wormtail got sick of it.

“If she won’t cooperate, there’s no choice, then”. He flicked his wand. “ _Crucio !_ ”

Hermione screamed with pain. Malfoy grabbed Wormtail’s arm. “Wait ! Wait until I order you to, you idiot !”.

Wormtail stopped and Malfoy turned to Hermione who was on the floor. But something wasn’t right.

Too late. She took the opportunity of their fight to grab her own wand.

“ _Everte Statum_ !” she exclaimed, pointing her wand at Wormtail.

The spaell was efficient enough, as the poor man was thrown against the wall where he fell unconscious.

Malfoy retorted with a non-verbal curse she blocked narrowly. “That wasn’t very smart, Granger. You can’t seriously think you’ll get out of here alive, do you ?”

“I’m willing to take the risk.”, she shouted at him while trying to stupefy him.

Was this training with aunt Bellatrix that gave him such reflexes ? Since when did he become such a good duelist ?

Malfoy cast an _Impedimenta_ she blocked, but while she was about to attack, he casted _Nox_ and plunged them in the dark again. Hermione was taken aback for a second but reacted as fast as she could nonetheless :

“ _Protego_ !”

“ _Crucio_!”

A loud scream pierced the air, followed by a loud cry which made Hermione’s heart skip a beat. It wasn’t her. Malfoy didn’t aim at her.

“No ! Luna !” she shouted, lightening up her own wand to run to her.

Huge mistake. It was exactly what he was expecting of her.

“ _Everte Statum_ ”. He detached every syllables with a low voice that made her shiver.

His spell was way more powerful than the one she casted to incapacitate Wormtail. Hermione got slammed against the wall so hard she gasped. Her vision was blurry but she could see Malfoy getting closer.

In one vain attempt, she brandished her wand. No… she couldn’t let this opportunity to escape, or else, Luna and her would be condemned.

“Now that’s a properly executed _Everte Statum_ , Granger”, Malfoy told her, kneeling down to look at her. “I can show you if you want”, he added, tapping her wand with his.

Hermione took a deep breath, trying to hold her own wand steadily, but she felt so weak, so miserable, it was as if she had nothing in her hand.

“Don’t make me do this”, she begged him in a whisper.

Malfoy raised one eyebrow. “Do what, Granger ? Hurt me ? Kill me ?”. He put his hand on hers as she was still shaking and trying to hold her wand properly.

His white nails dug into her dirty skin, lightly at first, but then deeper, making her wince and finally a cry of pain. He twisted her wrist, without trying to make her drop her wand, however. Hermione understood why when his grey eyes turned to the target « they » were aiming at. Her eyes widened.

“ _Crucio_ ”, Malfoy’s voice was very calm, constrasting with Luna’s scream of pain.

“NO !” Hermione exclaimed. “Stop ! Please stop !”.

Luna gagged and finally dropped unconscious. Hermione let go of her wand and tried to put as much distance between her and Malfoy. The Slytherin calmly picked her wand and glanced at his hand, disgusted for having to touch her.

“Since you learnt your lesson, I’d advise you cooperate next time. Otherwise I doubt Fenrir Greyback will be as lenient as I am. Especially when it comes to Mudbloods like you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one, but translating is hard T.T  
> Especially because right now, I'm translating another HP fanfiction called "Never mis Felix Felicis and Amortentia"  
> But enjoy anyway ^o^

It took days before Luna finally regained consciousness. Or at least a semi-consciousness. Hermione’s voice was hoarse because she spent hours apologizing.

They had heard people shouting above them, probably Wormtail being scolded for his mistake and they couldn’t help but shiver when they heard a loud cry of pain.

Lucius Malfoy was doing everything he could, and it began by starving them. The gruel Malfoy brought was long and gone, the bowl had been licked clean and Hermione could feel herself dying more and more every single day. Thirst was getting more and more unbearable.

Footsteps were heard. He was coming back. Again.

Malfoy opened the door and Hermione barely looked at him. No food in his hand. “You’re ridiculous, Granger”, he said with sarcasm. “We’re not asking for something really complicated”.

Hermione didn’t reply and turned her head to avoid the bright light coming out of his wand. Malfoy lit up Luna, who was once again between unconscious and reality.

“How much longer do you think she will hold, Granger ?”, he asked. “One day ? Half a day ? Want to bet ?”

“Malfoy, please, she’s sick”, Hermione said. “We need water”.

Malfoy was throwing and catching her wand with one hand. “But of course”, he replied. “You know what to do, then.”

Hermione didn’t have a choice now.

“Fine, I’ll do it”.

She held out her hand to get her wand. Malfoy backed out.

“Good. But you don’t think I’ll stay alone with you while you have a wand in your hand , do you ? You’ll send your Patronus outside, in front of everyone.”

He was outside the cell and waved at Hermione so she’d follow him.

“I told you I’d do it. Now, help Luna.”, she said.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

“I didn’t promise anything.”

Hermione felt a knot in her stomach. No… they needed food and water. He couldn’t be playing with her right now.

“No you… you said you’d do it ! You said you’d help…”

“I’m touched by your trust”, Malfoy said with irony. “Unless it’s your naivety.”

The young woman was leaning on the wall to walk towards him. He pointed his wand at her.

“Stay where you are”, he ordered.

She didn’t comply and took one step forward. “Help us, Malfoy”, she simply asked, staring at him.

He flicked his wand and a powerful waterjet hit Hermione hard, making her collapse with a cry. Her skin was burning, it reminded her this documentary about prison inmates she saw on television once with her parents.

Her parents… if they could see her like this…

The torture stopped.

“You asked for it, Granger”, she heard before the door shut.

Soaking wet and shivering, Hermione stayed on the floor for a long time, unable to move. It was only when her fingers grabbed the edge of their bowl she realised Malfoy’s Water-Making spell had filled it up. She didn’t know if he did it on purpose. No time to think. Hermione rushed to Luna and gave her water, hearing her gulp the precious liquid with a relieved sigh.

.

oOo

.

Lucius Malfoy had to take a deep breath so he wouldn’t lose it once again.

“You’re telling me”, he hissed between his teeth, “that a witch of your level can’t make a Patronus ? Haven’t you been tortured enough, Miss Granger ?”

Hermione closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing, trying to remember everything she read about Patronus. Obviously, she needed to buy time.

“You already know how difficult it is for wizards and witches our age to cast a Patronus…”

“Don’t act more stupid than you already are”, Narcissa warned her. “We always knew you’re a little Miss Know-It-All at Hogwarts. You know how to cast a Patronus ever since your fifth year. Is that right, Draco ?”.

Her son nodded.

“You know a Patronus for communication doesn’t require the same power”, Hermione argued. “I’m not lying when I’m telling I can’t do it. We never practiced it at Hogwarts.”

Lucius rolled his eyes and Narcissa pinched her nose. Hermione glanced at the room and wondered what would be the punishment for her public affront.

“Take her back to her cell, Draco. We’ll talk about this”, Narcissa said.

Hermione didn’t need help this time and stood up on her own to leave the room with Malfoy right behind her. Once she starting going down the stairs to get back to her cell, she heard him:

“I thought you were smarter Granger. But apparently, you’re as stupid as Longbottom when there’s no book in your hands.”

She didn’t reply to his provocation and leaned against the wall, waiting for him to open the door of the basement. He went on:

“Do you think I should tell them you actually know how to conjure a Patronus Messenger ?”

Hermione gazed at him defiantly:

“I told you I didn’t know how to do it. It’s true”.

He had a smile that didn’t look good. A smile that turned into that ugly grin he always did before saying something humiliating or hurtful.

“Let me procede another way”, he said slowly, staring at her without blinking.

Suddenly, Hermione felt a sharp pain through her skull.

“Should I end you myself, Granger ?”

Hermione felt the ground rocking under her feet and she fell into the darkness, in another place.

.

.

There was a book someone threw at her face as her primary school classmates were laughing at her.

“ _Witch ! Witch_ !”

“ _I’m not a witch_!”, the little Hermione lamented before rushing to the restrooms to cry.

Everything changed…

Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom were full of that white smoke coming out of the cauldron.

“ _We can’t be certain Malfoy is the heir of Slytherin unless we investigate him_ ”

It changed again.

They were in the Great Hall this time.

_“Hermione, I don’t think —”_

_“That could go seriously wrong —”_

_But Hermione had a steely glint in her eye not unlike the one Professor McGonagall sometimes had._

_“The potion will be useless without Crabbe’s and Goyle’s hair,”she said sternly. “You do want to investigate Malfoy, don’t you?”_

_._

_._

_._

“STOP !” Hermione exclaimed.

Malfoy blinked. He couldn’t believe what he just saw.

“You prepared Polyjuice to investigate me by making Potter and Weasley taking Crabbe and Goyle’s place ?”

Hermione was weeping with rage. She never learned how to “close her mind”, since she never needed it like Harry who was constantly attacked by Voldemort’s legilimency. But today, she felt vulnerable.

“And here I thought you were just a boring bookworm”, Malfoy sneered. “That’s interesting. I wonder what else you’re hiding.”

Hermione avoided any eye contact. She began to shake when she saw Malfoy’s white hand coming at her. But then he stopped. Why bothering touching that filthy Mudblood when there were easier ways ?

“ _Impero_ ”, he murmured with a flick of his wand.

Hermione felt her blood freezing in her body.

She suddenly felt wonderful, even though she was in the most horrible place. All her worries faded. She knew this dangerous feeling of being relaxed.

Of not being in danger anymore.

But it wasn’t real

“ _Look at me_ ”

Docile, she prepared to turn her head.

“ _Look at me. In the eyes._ ”

Hermione gazed at Malfoy. During their fourth year in Hogwarts, the fake Alastor Moody trained them to resist the Imperius Curse. She hadn’t been really good at this exercise.

“Close your eyes”, her own voice shouted in her head. “Don’t let him control you”.

Hermione blinked and tried to close her eyes with great difficulty.

“ _Look at me. NOW !”_

Hermione opened her eyes widely and stared at Malfoy. In the livid light of his Lumos, his pupils were contracted into two little black dots, and his grey iris were piercing her, like the good legilimens he was.

No… No…He was about to enter her mind, see her every secrets. He couldn’t ! He mustn’t…

“Draco ? Is everything okay ?”

Hermione suddenly was free of her movements again. She let out a sharp breath as Draco turned to the top of the stairs, feeling pretty upset.

“If you don’t answer me, Draco, I’m coming”, Narcissa warned him, with a concerned tone.

“I’m coming, mother”, Malfoy replied.

With a wave of his wand, he opened the door of the cell and, grabbing Hermione by her elbow he threw her inside, ignoring her squeak of surprise.

.

.

“So did you buy us some time ?” Luna asked her.

“Ho…How do you know ?” Hermione stammered. “I thought it was believable.”

Lune let out a little laugh and said: “And you were. But Malfoy knows you’re the best student Hogwarts ever had and that you can cast very complicated spells”

Hermione mumbled: “Even though he’s terrified of the war, that doesn’t stop him from being a pain in my butt”.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated ! ^o^


End file.
